Betrayal and retribution
by 23xo97
Summary: a chilling wind warned them of what was to come. The smell of blood filled the air and death comes unexpected to an ally. Guilt shall grow and sorrow shall fill the land.Rated m just in case.
1. an ominous wind

SUMMERIER: a chilling wind warned them of what was to come. The smell of blood filled the air and death comes unexpected to an ally. Guilt shall grow and sorrow shall fill the land.

I own nothing ~.

chapter 1 an ominous wind

It was a cold morning that day and a foul stench filled the air. The sky was gray but it was not raining nor did the forecast call for clouded cover this morning. Something was up and Tatsuki could just feel it. "I think I should be careful today something not quite right". Thinking out loud again she heard footsteps behind her looking back she saw Orihime waving at her.

"Hey Tatsuki wait up." She stopped and waited for her friend to catch up to her. "Sure is cloudy I hope it doesn't rain I forgot my umbrella". Sounding bright and happy as usual Orihime seems to always forget her umbrella. But not even Orihime bright mode can shake the felling something bad is going to happen real soon.

"Maybe I should talk with Orihime to get it off my mind." She thought to herself. "Hey Orihime." Her voice trailed off. "Yes Tatsuki is the something a matter?" Orihime thought something must be bothering her friend. "Have ever felt like something real terrible is going to happen?" The odd look she was receiving for Orihime meant that she didn't quite get the question.

"Maybe we should ask Kurosaki Kun he would know a lot about bad feelings." Orihime said trying to cheer Tatsuki up, but instead Tatsuki shook her head and replied. "Why do you keep calling Ichigo that…..OH crap I get it." She eagerly ran ahead more aware than ever. "Get what?" Orihime now getting caught up in the commotion ran right in to Chad. "I'm sorry Chad I didn't see you there." Chad took a moment to think. "It does okay just be careful." Orihime was already half way done the street turned around and waved at him. "I WILL."

"I wonder what Tatsuki was so worried about, what does a bad felling have to do with Kurosaki Kun. Whatever it is I am going to find out I should talk to Rukia she might now what is going on."

Meanwhile

A woman was sitting at her desk reading a book on sorcery. This book is ten and a half inches long, eight inches wide, and an inch and a half thick. It is bound in lilac canvas and is in poor shape. The cover has a small illustration. It contains a few black and white illustrations. The woman has olive skin, Short, curly, graying bright purple hair, her eyes are Crimson, somewhat small, and she is tall somewhat thin.

She got up and started towards the door and left the room book in hand. She open the door turned right and walk 30 minutes to the door of the lab and watched the footage of Tasuki and Orihime's conversation._"so that Tasuki girl figgered out what is going on to bad it won't make much of a difference my plan is almost complete, soon Ichigo Kurosaki you will be dead and all of your little friends with tear each other apart."_she thought with an evil smirk.

Miss. Wakatsuki smirked at the very fact that Orihime girl had not caught on like her friend did. What she was planning to do in six day's is twisted and evil. She turned her silver hair shine under the lights and her ice cold blue eyes gave the man chills. "What is the status of project blue bird?" The severeness of her tone shook the man to his core. "Our plan to execution Ichigo Kurosaki is 50 no complication's mama." He gulped what twist freak would do something that harsh. "What about the shards of our execution tool the Sokyoku?" She asked with a general self-control. "We only have two shard of it left Ma'am." He tried not to give her the wrong information cause giving her the wrong info would only result in the deaf of his entire family.

"Good now I want all fifty of you to make sure nothing goes wrong and Akira." The girl she talked to was named Akira Hirota. Akira has pale skin, Short, wavy, bright rose hair, her eyes are Dusty rose, large and she is short and average weight. "Yes ." The shudder in response, as if she fears the women. "Try not to be soft hearted." Mana Wakatsuki look at the girl as if she was nothing but dead weight. "Yes mama." The girl replied but she did not mean it. "Good now go complete the mission with the others." Heading back to the automatic opening door she turn back to see all the little people working at their computers.


	2. cold stand off

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Akira Hirota waited till left the room and let out sigh of relief._" Personally I am only doing what she tell me to cause my parents work for her, I have not seen them since I was 7 years old , I wander what they do hear or where there at." _Akira was a very sympathetic girl with a kind heart and did not want to do the job Mrs Clasikiki gave her to do." you should go report to your group the director would not like the idea of slaker's." a commuter geek looked up from his monitor and looked at her." I'm going I'm going,seez you do you have to be such a nerd." Akira hated to levee the room because she knew that what she does from now on can never be undone. She walked down the hall to the room where a gate to the soul society was located. " _has people who are in serite who work for her, who can help the cause I wander how they got involved in the first place." _Walking into room she meets her team mate's.

Besides the people she knew of their where exactly 9,970 people involved in the invasion of the soul society and the hypnotism off all its radiance. Akira's team mate's Kosho Shiotani,Fumiko Onohara , Iku Sanjo,Hudson Meador, Sachi Morinaga, and Fleta went exactly her team mate's but they where leader's of certain squid's how will attack soul society." well it is about time you got here miss prissy."Hudson said with argent and Fleta came form Great Britain as forinen exchange student' has olive skin with short , green hair, Bright pink, average-sized eye's, he is a bit taller then Akira. Hudson was selected for this mission because of his marksmanship. He almost all way hit's his target._" she could at least get hear early like the rest of us."_Hudson was egar to levee.

" We better git going the boss want's us to get done with this job by noon."Fleta seemed to have a lot of spunk in her. Fleta has dark skin,Mid-length,midnight blue hair tied in a pony tail,dark brown, average-sized eyes. She is kind short. Fleta was selected for this mission cause she invents thing's and is also great at remembering details."all right let's get going." Akira sighed._" what with them it dose not both them at all they are killing someone and don't know the reason why they are going to kill that person, i at leas want to know why we are doing this."_Akira wished she could read was thinking and why she want's to kill the Kurosaki boy so has he done to make want to kill him?

"do you have your gear and weapon's?" Kosho asked with a look that seemed very cold." no not yet." Akira forgot all about the gear they would need to complete the mission." well you better get it so we can levee and put this mission behind us."He a gusted his glass. Kosho has olive skin, Short, curly, dusty pink hair,Lemon-yellow, average-sized eye' is short. Kosho skill's in cloud sword fighting , and hacking." I will do that now."Akira faked a smile._" I actually going to sabotage the mission cause what their doing is sick and wrong."_Akira was certain that she could sabotage the mission one way or another.

" it's okay Akira i got your gear for you."Sachi blushed as he handed her weapons and so gear."thank's Sachi." she sarcastically gave him a response."your welcome."He responded with a smile. Sachi has olive skin ,short, wavy, dusty green hair,Lavender, average-sized eye' is a little taller then Akira. Sachi skill's are martial arts, and sword fighting._" just great i was planing to stall and delay the mission for 15 minute's while i came up with a better plan ,now what am i going to do?_" Akira knew that Sachi was only trying to help but she wish he had not done that.

" we don't really need you for this mission you know."Fumiko was being hard on Akira as usually._" that true the one they really need is Sachi."_Akira wondered if they would have lift her behind." we would have left you if Sachi had not insisted on waiting on you." Fumiko attitude was mean and sassy._" i will thank Sachi late i just glad they did not levee."_Fumiko has olive skin,Mid-length, curly, black hair,and sky blue, small skill's are stargazing and map making. Sachi is the one they will hypnotically insert in the mind of everyone in the soul society that he did everything Ichigo has done to help the soul society but with minor changes to those not sure it will work out to their benefit but it was order's."let's go." they all walked in the gate way and ended up right by Toshiro and masamoto now the fight begin's.

"what is going on who are they captain." Masamoto looked at Toshiro as the drew the Zampacto's to fight this new enemy."I really don't now but I think that we should warn the other about this,Masamoto."" yes""give word to head captain Yamamoto that their is a full scale invasion of the soul society." Toshiro gave her and order but she did not move."what are you weighting for get going that message is very important.""And levee you to fight these guy on your own no way." " Are you diffing on order lenient?""I guess you can call it that." Masamoto was not going to let Toshiro fight on his own." well I guess it dose not matter now."with that Toshiro clashed swords's with Hudson as Masamoto began to fight a random member of their group._" i don't now what their planing but Goti thirteen will stop them." _Toshiro swung is sword but Hudson dogged and attacked for behind.

"what extacully are you planing."Toshiro was hoping Hudson would gloat like most villain's do."wouldn't you like to know."Hudson smiled." guess if you not going to give me answer then i will have to force it out of you." "I'm sorry but are bomb is about to go off so you lose."" your bomb?"Toshiro wandered what Hudson meant by that._" why is so confident that he is going to wind because of an explosive?"_"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru."Toshiro activated the release state of his zampakuto." well if your going to use your release state then i should use mine."Hudson hinted that he had a release from._"there is no way some one like him can have a release state I guess it dose not matter cause I will beat him any way."_Toshiro thought that Having Hudson use his release state that way he could know his appoints full power was a good idea."well then hurry up cause i sure won't waight." toshiro stabed Hudson in the shoulder." I guess so ,predict the dark one's Kage no yogen(Prophecies of the Shadows)."A Katana with a black and purple hilt with a rusted chain on the end is Hudson Release state. Toshiro can guess that thing's will get more ingesting form here on out.


	3. ice cold wind

**I own nothing.**

**3- ice cold wind**

* * *

"it about time thing's got intresting."toshiro waigthed for his apponit to make a move."Oshoku no kage(Shadows of Corruption)." a blood red teachnique that look like a long row of shark teeth was blasted for Hudson's zampackuto. Toshiro manged to dog it but he got cut a long his shoulder of his right arm." why you."He studded." what's a matter you can't bet me little boy." Hudson remark was an arent one" i should not have been so confident earlier thing's might have been different."Toshiro knew that he got caukey earlier and regret's it now. Toshiro used his sinka abillty. A chiness dragon came and froze Hudson in place." that should hold you." Toshiro walked off to help Massamoto but was stoped buy antour intruder."where you going kid don't ya want to play."A 15-year-old boy has dusty turquoise eyes, a dark complexion, and wavy dark brown hair left uncut stud in Toshiro's way."out of my way.'toshiro shouted." well make me pipseack ." " what was that." " you heard me midget." Toshiro attacked the guy head on."word of advice don't call me short." the man ran off and Toshiro persuade him.

" running will do you no good." Toshiro sliced the man soulder and the man clecthed it wile it bleed slightly." nice try but i'm not the one how is bleeding.""what do you mean.."Toshiro fell unconscious with a blood on the side of his head."**captain**" Masamoto shouted but two teenage girl's blocked her form helping Toshiro."Yo where do you think your."A 14-year-old girl has sea green eyes, a dark skin complexion,and straight sea green hair in a mid-length ponytail."yeah where do ya think your goin."16-year-old girl has brown eyes, an olive complexion, and curly green hair cut short." get out of may way."Preparing to strike them down if need." you should be more considered about your self girl.""Who are you two.""why that is simple I'm Judith and that is Shea."Judith and a wacky smile while Shea put her hand on her hip's.

"now what you go tell her that for ?"Shea asked." to stall her why we hypnotized her boy friend over there, girl where do ou think you going." masamoto ran off while they aruged but it did not last that long."Girl you have a lot of never running of like that now i am going to teach you a lesson." Shea seemed to be some short of goship girl." i don't know what you can teach me but give it a try."Masamoto was trying to get Shea to tell her more about their plan." ohh you are so going down ,swirl sensei herikkusu (Tyranny Helix)."A long kantna with a blue spiel like hilt with a dimond at the end appeared in Shea's hand." what of you what in for prom bring out your realase form stupid." she yeled at Judith.


	4. Nefarious Perception

**I own nothing.**

**4-****Nefarious Perception**

* * *

" i'm sorry i completely forgot."Judith said with a smile."well then it a good thing i remained you now isn't it ."Shea said blocking on of masamoto'a attack's._" their both very interesting and strong i should be able to bet them both no problem but it seem's that I have to fight them one on one , they must be really strong i guess i should use my release form in order to gain an advantage against them."_Masamoto decided to wight for them to split up to use her release attacked masamoto from the right while Shea attacked on her left. Masamoto was only able to dodged Shea attack and took some damage from Judith." how many time do i have to tell you to use your release from." Shea yelled with anger and aragent's in her voice."i'm sorry i forgot again."Judith smiled and seemed to fool Shea." well don't forget again."Shea sighed and surged her shoulder's."okay." Judith replied.

_"I did not forget i think that this is a waste of my time Shea can fight this one her own."_Judith went off in western direction."i'm going over hear you should be able to handle her own your own."she left her friend to defeat Masamoto on her own._"it a simple task and how hard can it be to keep one shingami bussy._"Judith thought as she left."you go do that i can finish this job on my own."Shea seemed to be on the same page as Judith." Judith has a great idea we should divide and concur after all she would have held me back."" sorry about that there seems to be a change in plan Look like it's just you and me."Shea had sword in hand and had the lust for blood in her eye's as she spoke this._"they seem so confident that they will win that they split up they could have measly bet me if they stayed together but i guess my life got easier by them making a stupid mistake."_

"that all right with me but i think you should give up and go home so you don't get hurt."Masamoto Said trying to fool Shea into thinking that they where going to just get a couple of scraks but really they could die."you should not be so confident you will win I have many trick's up my sleeve."Shea was filled with confidence as she said this." you should not be so sure of your self."Masamoto saw that some of the invader's where in group's of four around Shea." their must be at least six teen of them now is the time to_____ strict."_"Hado 58 Tenran."A wide tornado like blast hit the invader' six teen people in the vanity of the attack lad on the ground defeated but Shea was still standing a little bit bloody panting.

Shea griped her bloody shoulder looking at her fallen comrades._"How can she still standing"_Masamoto was shuck that she was still standing." your going to pay for that." Shea muttered gritting her stirked Masamoto six time's each time Masamoto blocked her attack's."she is fast also very strong if i time my attack i might win but i have to wight for an opening then i will stirck."Masamoto was thinking of a battle plan to defeat slashed Masamoto check causing a small cut to appear on her face." what is goal why are you doing this?"Masamoto wanted some answer's."Wouldn't you like to know." Shea shouted in and argent tone.


End file.
